


For Everything There Is A Season

by EruditePrincess1993



Series: The 100: Short Stories and Drabbles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Ficlet, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EruditePrincess1993/pseuds/EruditePrincess1993
Summary: Costia reminiscences her life and her relationship with Lexa just moments before her death.





	For Everything There Is A Season

The implication was clear when two _Azgeda_ guards removed her from her cell where she spent a week. The queen was going to kill her. She would give no information to them about Lexa. The Commander of the Coalition. Her lover.

            She would rather die than betray Lexa. _Trikru_ warriors were raised that way. To die then to betray their clansmen. To die then to betray their family, friends and lover.

            Rich soil under her feet as she and her sister Bristol would pick raspberries under the summer sun.

            Giant doors swing open.

            Sweat running down her neck and face as she trains with her father in the autumn warmth.

            Her heart picks up pace as she is dragged to towards the throne where Nia sits.

            Braiding the mahogany locks of Lexa’s hair as they sat in a cabin one winter’s light. Her smile as warm as the fire keeping the cabin warm.

            Trying to ignore eyes on her as she’s brought to her knees. The world shaking around her as Nia stood. That unsettling smirk matching her branded face.

            Lexa’s lips touching hers as they lie in the meadow one afternoon. Spring flowers around them.

            Costia’s own lips tremble as Nia puts her hand on her shoulder. Like she was some beloved relative. Her own execution coming closer.

            _My fight is over_ , she thinks as she could feel the presence of the _Azgeda_ soldier with the ax in his hands.

           

* * *

 

Moments later, her head is placed in the box bound for Polis. Crown Prince Roan of Azgeda watches with somber regret as the wagon departs from view.


End file.
